A new chance and a forgotten love
by KonekoKidd
Summary: Kagome just broke up with her X boyfriend. Then she meets Inuyasha in a club. Will he introduce her to love again or will he hurt her. Rated: M for drug reference, language, and sexual content. WARNING:lemons
1. Chapter 1:restorative

Notes from your authoress: Hello again welcome to the beginning of my second story. I have to give a special thanks to my friend lacie who helped me alot with this story. she is actually the author of the next chapter. I know for a fact that this story is going to be better than my last one well happy reading .

"Kagome it's been a month since you guys broke up." sango sighed as she watched Kagome flip over the picture of her and kouga sitting on the

counter. " I can't forget about him." kagome said softly and mournfully. "i loved him." Sango looked at her and suddenly smiled. "i know! Kagome

i'm taking you out tonight and i wont take no for an answer." sango laughed and walked out of the room with kagome stammering in protest.

Kagome went upstairs to her room and layed on her bed "Sango you just don't understand." kagome thought to herself. She rolled over and

almost instantly fell asleep. She woke up at eight fourty five p.m. to the sound of Sango's music playing. Kagome grunted and put her pillow over

her head. after about five minutes she decided to get up and give into Sango's request. She trudged to the bathroom and took a shower after

she got ready Sango pulled Kagome towards the door. "where are we going?!" Kagome asked fallowing Sango. "you'll see." laughed Sango as

the both got into her car. They arrived in front of a club at around ten thirty p.m. Sango ran inside with Kagome. The club looked great. It was

pretty dark with lots of black lights, and a glowing neon green dance floor. Kagome and Sango headed for the dance floor. They danced for about

fourty five minutes. Then they headed for the Lounge area up stairs on the balcony. "yes! I think i'm getting Kagome's mind off Kouga." Sango

thought as she left Kagome on one of the big circular neon pink couches. Kagome watched as Sango went to get drinks. Kagome noticed a man

coming towards her. He was a little bit taller than Sango and he was wearing a tight underoath t-shirt and tight black ripped jeans. He had white

blonde hair, and his bangs covered one of his eyes he had on dark black eyeliner, and red eyeshadow. He walked over to Kagome and sat down

next to her. "heyy there." he said with a one sided cocky smile. "heyy i'm Kagome." She answered shyly. "cute name." Inuyasha flipped his hair to

one side. "I'm Inuyasha." He stood up and offered his hand. "would you like to dance?" He asked with the same smile as before. "sure." Kagome

took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. After a few songs they headed back to the lounge. When they got there they saw Sango laying

drunkenly across a mans lap. He Was Wearing a black and blue slipknot t-shirt and his black hair was down and about shoulder length. "Hey

Miroku. Whats up?" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome sat down. "Yo." Miroku answered absent mindedly. "You know him?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha. "Yea me and Miroku go back a while." Inuyasha answered. Sango and Miroku started making out. They broke apart after about three

minutes. "Want to go somewhere more comfortable?" Suggested Miroku. "shhhuuuure." Sango managed to slur out. They left. "WHAT THE FUCK

SANGO!" Kagome yelled after her. "Don't worry Kagome relax i'll take you home." Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "I

really don't think Sango is in any shape to drive anyway." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome sipped her drink. "why arn't you drinking

Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Oh I don't drink. I smoke weed usually with Miroku and thats about it." "I drink once in a while but not that much.

I've never smoked weed though." Kagome answered. They talked for about another hour, and got to know eachother better. Kagome stared into

Inuyasha's amber eyes and felt like she could get lost in them. Kagome dazed out of reality, And all of a sudden Inuyasha kissed her and broke

her out of her daze. kagome gasped in shock and then kissed him back. They broke apart. "It's getting kinda late do you want me to take you

home now?" Asked Inuyasha. "sure." Answered Kagome. The whole ride home they laughed and joked around. When they got infront of Kagome

and Sango's apartment he kissed her "Good night Kagome." She hugged him and got out. When She got in the house she leaned against the

doorand sighed. "what a great night." she went upstairs, put her pajamas on and went to bed.

Meanwhile at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house...

Inuyasha walked through the door of him and sesshomaru's apartment and headed for his room. He threw his shirt on the floor and smirked.

"well that was fun." he said with a smirk. He walked over to his sterio and turned on his my chemical romance CD. Soon the room was filled with

the lyrics. Inuyasha mouthed the words to a song and grabbed his black nail polish off his night stand and started painting his nails. Soon he

heardthe door slam, and the fermillier sound of clunky boot footsteps coming down the hallway. "Oh...Fuck...Me..." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes,

and was instantly annoyed.

Sesshomaru slammed open Inuyashas door. "ever heard of knocking ass hole." Inuyasha said dryly to his brother. "Oh did I interrupt you? Aw

you were painting your nails like a chick. how cute." Sesshomaru said as he pushed inuyasha's head forwards. "And whats this shit?" He asked

pointing towards Inuyasha's sterio. "Oh It's My chemical fag face. Real music to get boned up the ass to." Sesshomaru said half laughing. "don't

you have an animal to sacrifice or something." Inuyasha said completely annoyed. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's face and said "Oh yea and

then im gonna make you eat the leftovers." He pushed Inuyasha and Walked out. He slammed his door and a little bit after that Inuyasha heard

Mudvayne blasting over his music. About a half an hour later Sesshomaru banged on the other side of Inuyasha's wall "Hey fag boy turn your

music off i'm going to bed. Inuyasha got up and turned his music off and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2:the first night

Notes from your authoress: Thank you lacie for writing this chapter i lovezz u. 

review pleeassee 

The next day Kagome woke up with thoughts of Inuyasha filling her mind. She got up and went into the bathroom. She got undressed and went

into the shower. While she was in the shower Inuyasha showed up. He knocked on the door no one answered but it was unlocked so he went in.

He made his way up the stairs calling kagome's name. He turned and went into kagome's room and saw her in a towel. "INU...YASHA!" Kagome

stammered out instantly turning red. Inuyasha's eyes widened "uhhhhhhhhhhh" Inuyasha stammered with his mouth hanging half way open.

"Inuyasha do you mind leaving for a second so i can get dressed please." Kagome managed to blurt out. Inuyasha was dazed out of reality with

the thought of Kagome naked. "Inuyasha!" Kagome repeaated pointing towards her door. Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and walked out of

her room. Inuyasha went downstairs and sat on the couch to wait for Kagome. Kagome put on a red vneck shirt and a frilly red skirt, and went

downstairs to Inuyasha. She saw him sitting in a weird position. With a pillow on his lap. "Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha seemed to blurt out desperately. Kagome walked over to him and pushed his back. She took the pillow and Inuyasha

crossed his legs. Kagome uncrossed his legs and saw just why he'd been acting the way he was. He had a huge boner. Kagome giggled. "So

thats what you were trying to hide." She said half laughing and pointing. Kagome sat down and stopped laughing. "Don't worry, you have _nothing_

to be ashamed about. Inuyasha chuckled and Started making out with Kagome. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. Kagome

felt his boner press up against her leg and stopped. "whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked slightly out of breath. "Inuyasha this can't go where you

want it to." Kagome sighed. "why not?" Inuyasha asked slightly confused. "Because I'm a virgin." Kagome said apologetically. Inuyasha got up

"ok then I'll be right back." Inuyasha said half laughing. He headed towards the hallway. "where are you going?" Kagome asked. "To the

bathroom." He answered. "For what?" Said Kagome puzzled. Inuyasha chuckled "you dont wanna know." He went into the bathroom. A little

while later he came out. "Ok I feel better." Inuyasha smiled and sat back next to Kagome. The rest of the night they watched movies untill they

both fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3: the X

Notes from your authoress:WoOt! the third chapter is done. I am content with this story so far. It's much better than the last one kk so yea Inuyasha and Kagome are officially going out now this chapter is kinda random but heyy it works

Inuyasha woke up with Kagome still sleeping on his chest. Kagome woke up "good morning." Inuyasha said with a corney smile across his face.

"heyy ' she answered sleepily. Inuyasha looked at the clock. "OH SHIT!" He yelled. He got up and grabbed his clothes. "I'm sorry Kagome, I have

to go I'm late for work." He said as he kissed her goodbye. "bye." Inuyasha said as he waved to her from outside. When he got to sesshomaru's

autoshop his brother looked at him sternly. "Your late Fag." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Yeah bite me i was with my girl." Inuyasha said as he got on

his work shirt and put his hair up. Miroku came around the corner from the garages. "Duudeee...Is that the girl from the club?" He said absent

mindedly. "yea." Inuyasha answered. "yoooo...did you get any?" Miroku asked and snapped out of what seemed like a never ending daze. "No

she's not like that ' Inuyasha said dryly. Sesshomaru looked up with a sarcastic grin. "Yeah thats what i thought cuz poor little Inu can't get any

pussy cuz he is one." He said to his little brother. Inuyasha grinded his teeth. "Uh No Dumb Ass I Said She's Not Like That, Unlike Your Recent

Bitches Kagome _Actually _Has Some Self Respect. Jeez It Was My Fuckin First Full Night With Her." Inuyasha said through his clenched teeth.

Inuyasha got quiet. "And besides I think i really like her." Inuyasha said instantly getting red with anger and embarrassment. "GAY GAY GAY GAY

GAY!" Sesshomaru said "Now get your Emotional fag ass workin before i fire you!" Sesshomaru said as he walked away. "You to you fuckin

stoner." He turned around and pointed at miroku who was spacing out. "Huh? What?" Miroku answered. "Just go back to workin on the cars."

Inuyasha answered He and Miroku went into the garage and started to work on the cars. On Inuyasha's break he went next door to McDonalds

for lunch. "What the hell." Inuyasha said instantly annoyed as he saw Kikyo behind the counter. "Heyy Babe." Kikyo said as Inuyasha reached the

counter. "Damn it Kikyo! How many times do I need to tell you It's Over." Inuyasha yelled. "Oh come on Inu baby lets just do it one more time.

Just for old times sake." Kikyo said climbing on the counter. "I'll pass." He answered completely disgusted. "I could just throw you on the table

and fuck the shit out of you." Kikyo said to him. "Just give me a number five and shut up." Inuyasha said completely grossed out. "Aw your no

fun." Kikyo pouted as she rang up Inuyasha's payed and left to go back to work. He finished working on a few more cars and

went home. He took off his clothes and threw them in a rapidly growing pile of dirty laundry. He plopped on his bed and fell asleep. about an hour

later his hott pink razr rang. "Yo." Answered Inuyasha tiredly without even opening his eyes. "Kagome!." he said shooting up. He smiled and

calmed his voice down. "So whats up?" He asked her. "Sure I'll come over just give me a few minutes to freashen up from work and I'll be right

over." he answered. He got up and went into the bathroom. He took a shower got out and put on his makeup. He went to his closet and put on a

black shirt with a black and green striped tight zip up hoodie over it and black and green tripp pants. He put on his nightmare before Christmas

beanie and left.

_Meanwhile at Kagome's house..._

Kagome rummaged through her closet. She picked out a black mini skirt with a black puffy mesh slip over it, she put it over her hot pink and black

striped tights, then she put on a black speghetti strap tank top aver her hot pink fishnet shirt. She put on her makeup, put gel in her red streaked

hair and went downstairs to wait for Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled up in Kagome's drive way and walked up to the door. "This is gonna be a great

night." Inuyasha thought to himself happily


	4. Chapter 4:almost

Notes from your authoress: yea so Kagome and Inuyasha are gonna go on their first official date in this chapter warning a mild lime in this chapter:::::::Reviews please:::::: 

Kagome opened the door. Inuyasha hugged her. "heyy." she said with a smile. She grabbed his hand and led him inside. "I hope you don't mind

but Sango is gonna be here tonight. Me and her share an apartment but she's almost never home." Kagome said as they sat down. "Kay no

problem." Inuyasha answered. about an hour later Sango came down the stairs and saw Kagome and Inuyasha making out. "woah it looks like i

picked a bad time to come downstairs." She laughed as Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and instantly turned red. " heyy your the chick that

was with miroku right?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah that was me." she answered back to him. "you know him?" sango asked. "oh yeah me and Miroku

go back to about fourth grade." Inuyasha answered. "was he so spacey back then?" Sango asked. "No thats the weed haha that started when

he was about twelve." Inuyasha said half laughing. "Well I'm gonna get a drink and give you guys some privacy." Sango said as she went into the

kitchen then back upstairs. "Actually Kagome I have some concert tickets want to go?" Inuyasha asked pulling the tickets out of his pocket and

handing them to Kagome. "AWESOME!" Kagome said as she jumped up off the couch."30 seconds to mars is the best!" Kagome said as she

grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him towards the door. He laughed as they both got into his car. When they got to the concert relient K was

opening. About an hour later 30 seconds to mars opened with the fantasy. A while passed and they finished with a beautiful lie. After they were

finished proforming Kagome and Inuyasha went out to the sales stands. Kagome bought a 30 seconds to mars tank top and Inuyasha bought a

tshirt and two iron on patches. They left and headed to Inuyasha's car. "So where do you wanna go now?" Inuyasha asked as they got in the

car. "lets go to your house i wanna see it." Kagome said. Inuyasha made a face "Ok but i have to warn you my brother is a complete ass hole."

Inuyasha answered. "Oh well he can't be that bad." Kagome said. "Well I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Inuyasha sighed. "Well here we

are." Inuyasha said as they drove up inuyasha's driveway. They walked in and went into Inuyasha's room. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's bed "I like

your room." Kagome laughed as she watched Inuyasha try and shove his giant ass pile of dirty laundry in his closet. "yea." Inuyashqa laughed

with embarrassment as a huge sweat drop ran down his head. "It's kinda messy." He said awkwardly. Kagome leaned over and kissed him.

Inuyasha layed her down on his bed with him over moved his hand up her skirt as they made out. He ran his fingers across the inside of

her thigh. "You ready yet?" Inuyasha asked slightly out of breath. "I think so." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha took off his shirt. Kagome kissed his

collar bone then unbuttoned his pants. Inuyasha kicked his pants off and took off Kagome's shirt. and she took off her skirt. Inuyasha kissed

Kagome's neck. He took off his boxers. Kagome's eyes widened. "woah..." she said looking at his dick. Inuyasha snickered and grabbed a condom

off his nightstand and put it on. Inuyasha climbed back on top of her. "You think your ready for me?" "Yes." Kagome said Inuyasha was about to

take her when from the corner of his eye he saw his door fly open. Kagome threw Inuyasha off her and pulled the blanket over her. Inuyasha

stood up and was face to face with Sesshomaru. "WHAT THE FUCK! YOUR SUCH A COCK BLOCK!!!!" Inuyasha sscreamed at his brother. "Ew cover

up you sick fuck!" Sesshomaru answered. "Do you mind I'm _kinda_ busy" Inuyasha said angerly. "I thought you said this bitch had self respect.

She's got to be retarded to want you." Sesshomaru said sarcastically. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "GET OUT." Inuyasha said a he shoved his

brother out the door and shut it. "Excuse me while i go jam hot knives into my eyesockets." Sesshomaru said through the door and went in his

room. "I'm sorry Kagome." said Inuyasha apollogetically. Turning to Kagome who was completely red from embarrassment.

"Aw man." Inuyasha said shaking his head. "What?" Kagome asked. "I'm sorry Kagome Sesshomaru kinda killed the mood." Inuyasha said

shaking his head with his hand on his forhead. Inuyasha took off the condom and threw it out. He put his boxers back on and climbed into bed

with Kagome. "It's getting kinda late do you want to sleep over tonight?" Inuyasha asked. "Ok sure." Kagome answered. Inuyasha turned off his

light and layed down with his arm around Kagome. Soon they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5:confusion

_Notes from your Authoress: Hello again this chapter me and my friend lacie split in half the first half of the chapter was written by her, and the second half was written by me well enjoy_

It was eleven at night when Inuyasha woke up and noticed that Kagome was still sleeping. He got up and went to the Kitchen to make breakfast

for him and Kagome. Since Sesshomaru was at work untill eight that night this would be a good day to pick up where they left off or so he'd

hoped. He was flipping pancakes and making toast when he heard Kagome's voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Kagome rubbing

her eyes and wearing one of Inuyasha's shirts. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said rubbing her eyes "Can I take a shower?" She asked tiredly. "Sure

theres extra towels in the cabinet near the sink in the bathroom." Inuyasha said pointing towards the bathroom. "Oh...ok." "And Inuyasha..."

Kagome said. "Huh?" Inuyasha said as he flipped a pancake. "Do you wanna spend the night at my place?" At that second all the Images of him

and Kagome having sex flashed through his mind. He could even hear every little sound she would make. Inuyasha started to feel his self swell.

"Oh Fuck!" He thought. "Inuyasha?" Kagome watched as he spun around hiding himself. "Uhhhh Yes,no, I mean sure sounds great, I mean...Aw

maannn!" He stammered nervously. Kagome laughed "Ok Inuyasha I don't know whats wrong with you but I'll take that as a yes." She laughed

and dissappeared into the bathroom. Inuyasha sighed in relief as he heard the shower turn on. "Whats wrong with me I can't even think about

Kagome without getting a boner." Inuyasha thought as he finished making breakfast. He sat down and ate some. "Damn it all." He said quietly as

he ate. Kagome got out of the shower and got dressed. "Um do you want to leave now?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha went in his room. "Ok

sure just let me comb my hair." Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha brushed his hair and they left.

They left in Sesshomaru's never touched favorite car a blue Bugatti veyron. Inuyasha chuckled at the thought of Sesshomaru's face when he

noticed that his _baby_was gone.

"So where do you wanna go?" Inuyasha asked touching her leg. "Um my house." Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned on the radio. Shake it by rediscover was playing. They headed for Kagome's house when they pulled up in the driveway they

saw Sango and miroku getting out of the car.

"Heyy guys whats up?" Sango asked as she walked up to the car. "Nothing we kinda thought we were gonna be alone...but obviously not."

Kagome replied. "I was just stoping by to get something were leaving." Sango giggled out as miroku grabbed her sides and tickled her. "Um ok."

Kagome said suddenly embarrassed by her rudeness. Sango ran inside and came out with a bag inide there was banana flavored condoms,

strawberry blunt wraps, and two bottles of vodka.

"You better hide that shit." Inuyasha said warningly. "Yea Sango your only seventeen and miroku your eighteen right, Your both still underage."

Kagome agreed. "Well Inuyasha and I have some plans so We'll catch you guys later." Kagome said to them. They all waved to eachother.

Kagome headed to the house and Inuyasha Followed her like a lost puppy. They walked into the house. Kagome threw her stuff on the floor, and

threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and started making out with him. They both fell on the couch. Kagome unbuttoned Inuyasha's pants.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands and pulled away. "Um...Kagome...listen...I want to wait for the right time for you." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome

pulled her hands away from his. "Ok." She answered in a whisper." and looked discouraged. "I'm sorry I just don't want to hurt you. Your not

ready and I can tell I can wait for you." Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes. "I know I just wanted to make you happy." Kagome answered

timidly. Inuyasha looked away from her for a second and an awkward silence passed. A few minutes passed and Inuyasha got up and headed for

the bathroom. Inuyasha opened his phone and called Miroku. "Hello...Miroku...dude I almost fucked Kagome I got scared I don't know whats

wrong with me what should I do?" Inuyasha whispered loudly into his phone. "Bring her over here, Me and sango will fix you guys up nice."

Miroku answered and hung up. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the bathroom with his hands in his pockets. Kagome was

sitting on the couch with her chin resting on her knees and her arms hugging around her sighed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha...You probably

think I'm a slut. I thought..." Her sentance was cut off when Inuyasha bent over and Kissed her. He stood back up strait. "I don't think that. It's

fine Kagome." Inuyasha answered. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Come on Kagome lets go hang out with Sango and Miroku. He

grabbed her hand and left and headed for Miroku's house.


	6. Chapter 6: mirokus house

_Notes from your authoress: This chapter is a little random lol. but it's funny. Inuyasha and Miroku Introduce Kagome into a part of their lives read on to find out more this chapters all me biznotch. _

_AsherzZ_

They pulled into miroku's driveway, and got out of the car. They walked up the front stairs They

heard loud music coming from in the house. Inuyasha opened the door and let himself in.

Kagome shyly followed. They went down a long hallway and knocked on Miroku's door. Miroku

answered it. When he opened the door a huge cloud of smoke seeped out of his room. His eyes

were almost all the way closed and red. He had a huge smile across his face. "Whaaatt Uppp

Maann." Miroku said laughing. "Come on mann your letting all the smoke out." Miroku said as he

motioned for them to come inside. The room was medium sized the walls were black. The lights

were off but there was a huge bllack light on. Inuyasha smiled and ran up to Miroku. "duude."

Miroku said absent mindedly. "You need to let me get a hit. do you even know how long it's been

since I smoked?" Inuyasha said to Miroku.Miroku passed Inuyasha a blunt and a lighter. "you two

share. this ones me and Sango's. Miroku said as he sat back down next to his girl. Inuyasha sat

down next to Kagome. "You want some Kags?" Inuyasha asked as he held the blunt up to

Kagome. "It's alright I'm fine." Kagome answered. "Aw come on you're gonna get high anyway

this room is fishboweled to fuck." Inuyasha said with puppy dog eyes. "It'll calm you down."

Miroku said slightly looking up. "Yea Kagome you look a little tence." Sango agreed. "I don't

know." Kagome thought for a moment..."Fine if it will shut you guys up." Kagome said.

"Alright now it's a party!" Miroku laughed as Inuyasha lit the blunt and gave it to Kagome. She

held it in between her thumb and index finger and imitated what Miroku and Sango were doing.

She took her first hit. She held it in just like the others and after about six seconds she started

coughing. She took another two hits and gave it back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took his hits and

blew circles. Kagome took about four more hits and she was _Gooonnee..._ She layed back on

Miroku's bed staring at the ceiling as she took three more hits. She laughed and pulled Inuyasha

down next to her.After about three more minutes their blunt was gone. They both layed on

Miroku's bed staring at the ceiling. Kagome took out her digital camera out of her purse and took

a picture of them. Kagome hit the review button and they both started laughing when they saw

the picture. A while later they were just about sober. "Wow that was fun." Kagome said still kind

of out of it. "Now you should let me get you drunk." Kagome said as she put her arms around

Inuyasha. "Yea but on one condition." Inuyasha answered. "Like what?" Kagome asked. "Only if

you strip for me." Inuyasha said half laughing. Kagome thought for a moment and then looked at

Inuyasha in a weird way. "I was just joking Kags." He said and kissed Kagome. They said bye to

Miroku and Sango and left. "Why am I hungry..." Kagome asked as they got into the car.

Inuyasha laughed. "Say hello to the munchies." Inuyasha said as they drove away. They pulled

up into a burgerking drivethrue and ordered food. After they ate Inuyasha dropped Kagome off.

When Kagome got in the house she put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and plopped into

bed. She instantly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: paybacks a bitch

_Notes from your authoress: HAHA! Well from what you've read already you already know how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's brotherly relationship is well this chapter stretches it even further_

_AsHeRzZ_

The next day Kagome awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She grunted as she flopped her hand on her nightstand searching for her

phone. She lifted her head off her pillow and thought "Where the fuck is it?" Kagome got out of bed, stretched and picked her phone up off the

floor. "Hello." KAgome answered. "Hey bitch meet me at the mall in ten ok." Sango's voice rang through Kagome's head. "Fine let me get

dressed." Kagome said as she hung up the phone. She threw her phone on her bed, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took a shower,

got ready and left.

---------------------------- Meanwhile at Inuyasha's house---------------------------

Inuyasha smelled something vile and woke up. He looked over next to his bed on the floor and saw a huge pile of steaming, freash dog shit. Next

to it was a letter that read in bold letters..."Touch my car again ass hole, I fucking dare you." Inuyasha grunted and rolled over with his face in his

pillow. Inuyasha sighed and got up from his bed. He grabbed an old magizine and picked up the shit off his floor. "Ew this is so nasty it's still

warm." Inuyasha thought as he kicked open his door. As soon as his door opened a huge bucket of tomato juice fell off the corner of his door

onto him. He stood dripping where he was. "That fuckers gonna die." Inuyasha thought as he sloshed over to the trash and threw out the shit.

He grabbed the mop and cleaned the floor near his room.

Inuyasha scrubbed his hair as hard as he could. but the color would not come out. His hair was stained a nasty orange/red color. "Shit I was

suppose to see Kagome today!" Inuyasha panicked as he looked in the mirror. "Shit, Shit!" He thought as he blowdried his hair. Then he heard

the door slam and Sesshomaru's huge boot footsteps come in. Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Sesshomaru saw

Inuyasha with his newly stained hair. He pointed at Inuyasha and started laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell back against the hallway

closet door. "Yea it's real funny ass hole." Inuyasha said coldly. "UH HUh." Sesshomaru managed to say thru his laughter. He wiped his laugh

induced tears away. "Yea whatever." Inuyasha said walking back towards the bathroom making sure to flip Sesshomaru off as he walked.

Sesshomaru followed him "You look like strawberry shortcake!" Sesshomaru said hugging his stomach and still laughing. "It doesnt look that

bad." Inuyasha said lying to himself. "Whatever you say raggity andy." Sesshomaru said and walked into his room. Inuyasha thought of what to

do to retaliate, And all of a sudden remembered Sesshomaru's precious car. He grabbed a file out of his drawer. And ran to the door. "Hey

Sesshomaru meet me outside." He went over to Sesshomaru's car and held the file over it. Sesshomaru came outside. "What are you gonna do

with that file my cars nails you fag." Sesshomaru said half laughing. "Tell me how to get it out." Inuyasha said bringing the file closer to the car. "I

dont know you Idiot now get away from my car." Sesshomaru answered. "Well then." Inuyasha said as he carved an **A **into Sesshomaru's door.

"You Mother..." Sesshomaru said walking towards the car. "uh...uh...ahhh." Inuyasha said pressing the file to the door once again. "Now tell me

how to get it out." Inuyasha said threateningly. "I don't know why don't you try soap and water for once." Sesshomaru answered cracking his

kuckles. Then Inuyasha carved a **S **next to the A. And then another **S **"You better prey that buffs out." Sesshomaru said getting pissed.

Inuyasha looked at him and thought for a second "hmmmm." he said then spit on the car window. "Thats what i think of your car." Inuyasha said

back to him. "You fucking little bitch." Sesshomaru said with more hate in each word. Inuyasha carved the word **HOLE **Next to the word **ASS **at

that precise moment Sesshomaru jumped on Inuyasha and started punching him in the face. He didn't stop untill he saw blood. "Now say Thanks

Sesshomaru I deserved that." Sesshomaru said holding his fist over Inuyasha. "Are you serious?" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. Sesshomaru

flinched "Alright Alright." Inuyasha said and Then said... "Thanks Sesshomaru I deserved that." "Ok Good." Sesshomaru said And with one final

punch he knocked Inuyasha out.

-------------------------- About 6 hours later.-------------------

Inuyasha woke up with the night sky above him. His head killed. He felt like he got hit by a truck. He got up and walked over to the door it was

locked. Sesshomaru's car was gone. "FUCK!" He said as he walked onto the street. He felt his face there was dried blood leading from his nose to

his upper lip. "Maybe Kagome will let me stay at her house." Inuyasha said as he walked towards her twenty minutes later he got to

Kagome's house he knocked on the door. Kagome answered "Hi i was just about to ...OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" She asked as she was face

to face with her bloody, stained haired, black eyed boyfriend. "My ass hole brother happened. can i stay over he locked me out?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome led him inside. He grabbed a face cloth and washed the blood off of his face. "So the reason your hair is nasty like that is because

sesshomaru dumped tomato juice all over you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. "OK then I can fix that. Just hop in the shower real quick, blow

dry your hair, and I'll be right back." Kagome said handing him a towel and and walked out the door leaving Inuyasha confused, half naked and in

her bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Suprises

_Notes from your authoress: Sorry i came up with a case of writer's block but heyy i wrote this chapter ok i guess im not completely content with it but whatever lol _

_AsherzZ_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters involved nor will I even compete with the genius mind of Rumiku Takahashi. _

_Thanks_

About twenty minutes passed. Kagome walked through the door with the small brooks bag in her hands. She walked into the bathroom and

flushed a deep red. Inuyasha was standing _Naked_ in front of the mirror blowdrying his hair. "Inuyasha put some clothes on!" Kagome yelled with

embarrassment. Inuyasha turned off the hair dryer and walked about four inches away from Kagome. "I can't my clothes i was wearing were

ruined." He said with a devilish smirk. Kagome giggled and ran upstairs leaving the confused teen at the base of the stairs. "Heyy come back!"

Inuyasha called after her.

Kagome rummaged threw her closet. "I hope this fits him." She said to herself as she grabbed an outfit, and ran back downstairs. "Ok put this on

for now." Kagome said cheerfully to her boyfriend. "You Have Got To Be Kidding Me." Inuyasha said with sarcasm. "I'd rather stay naked.' He said

with a sly look. Kagome looked at him with a puppy dog pout. He looked at her saddened features and caved. "Fine." he said with a sigh of

defeat. He grabbed the hot pink skirt and black tank top from Kagome and put them on. "Are you happy now?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome just

kept giggling. "HAHAHA Now we match." Kagome suddenly burst out with laughter. Inuyasha chuckled. "Your lucky you're cute...Are you having fun

dressing me like a tranny?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome laughed and tald Inuyasha to sit down on the chair. She mixed the contents of the bleach

she baught and bleached his hair. About fourty five minutes later he washed the bleach out and his hair was back to the way it was. "thank you

Kagome." Inuyasha said hugging her. "Your welcome." Kagome said and kissed went upstairs and watched a movie.

Kagome stirred slightly in her sleep that night. Inuyasha layed sleepless watching Kagome sleep. Lightly stroking her dark black strands of hair,

being cautious to not wake his sleeping partner. Inuyasha heard a light tapping at the window and got up in alarm. he went over to the window

and saw Miroku. Inuyasha quietly opened the window. "Miroku what the fuck are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled as quietly as he could. Miroku

motioned for him to come outside and said that it was important. Inuyasha slowly walked down the stairs and out the door towards his friend.

"What! You know I was sleeping." Inuyasha lied. Miroku looked scared and upset. Inuyasha noticed "Dude whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked

suddenly becoming concerned. Miroku let out a shudder and said "Sangos pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9: happy birthday

_Notes from your authoress:_grrrrrrr 0.o omg its been like 4 months since i updated wow im sorry for those who were getting into the story ( any way ill pick up where i left off. )

"Dude no she cant be" Inuyasha stood basically speechless from where he was standing. "yea dude she said she doesnt know and i was like

wtf? and she smacked me and started crying I dont know what to do man this is not cool at all." Miroku answered. "Well man i think you should

go back home and get some rest and make sure that she is before you do anything crazy. Inuyasha answered with a yawn. "Alright man ill call

you later." Miroku said giving him daps before walking away. Inuyasha quietly snuck back into the house and back into kagomes room. He turned

his back and shut the door but when he turned back around he saw Kagome sitting on the foot of the bed tapping her foot. "heyy where have u

been?" she asked. "oohh ahh ummm you see." Inuyasha stammered. "spit it out." Kagome said. Inuyasha took a deep breath "alrighhttt finnee.

Miroku wqas outside and he told me that Sango could ya know...Maybe...Possibly...Be..Pregnant. Inuyasha stammered on. Kagome's mouth

dropped open " Are you serious!" She stood up quickly." "yup" Inuyasha said while casually pretending to yawn. "hmmm its getting late shouldnt

we get to sleep?" Kagome looked at him for a second then climbed into bed. "oh okay." Kagome cuddled up to him. "night." she said closing her

eyes and putting Inuyasha's arm over her.

The next morning she woke up and she was facing the window "that sun is so bright" She thought and turned the other way. Then she noticed

that Inuyasha wasnt there but She saw a note it said "Happy Birthday." Was scribbled on it in Inuyasha's handwriting. Then she got t text it was

from Inuyasha. "Im at the mall getting you a present dont leave the house k" Kagome read outloud.

She smiled and closed her phone and layed back down and shut her eyes "will do." She said quietly before falling back asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile...

Inuyasha went through the racks of clothes at the store searching for the perfect thing to get Kagome. He smiled when he saw it. A purple and

black plaid skirt and a black tanktop with fishet sleaves. "Kags will like this." He thought to himself as he paid and headed to the jewelry store.

There he got her a silver skull and crossbone necklace and matching earrings. the jewler put them in the small black box and Inuyasha paid him.

Then he got in his car and headed back towards Kagome's house. When he got there Kagome was sleeping. He put her presents in a small pile in

the corner and tickled her "wake up babe birthday time."Kagome laughed and kissed him. "You didnt have to get me anything silly." She said

sitting up. "yea but i wanted to." Inuyasha said as he hugged her. He got up and handed her the presents. She opened them and screamed and

gave inuyasha a giant bear hug "thank you thank you Thank you thank you i love you." she said kissing him.

"Happy birthday beautiful im glad you like them." Inuyasha said hugging her back


	10. Chapter 10: Rin

Later that night Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome goodbye. "I'll be back tomarrow morning hun." he said smiling. Kagome waved as his car

pulled out of the driveway and down the street and shut the door. She pulled out her cell phone and called Sango. "how can u be pregnant

wern't you being safe?" she said into the reciever when Sango picked up. "I guess i was high when it happened so i forgot to be sae but don't

worry it was a false alarm I'm not pregnant." Sango answered. Kagome sighed. "well at least you don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm sure

Miroku was a reck." A loud shreiking noise came from Sango's end of the line. She giggled. "I'll have to call u back Kagz Miroku just came in."

Kagome hung up and walked over to her computer. "Its been forever since I've been online." She thought. "I wonder if anyone's been on my

myspace lately."

.....................................................Meanwhile at Inuyasha's house.........................................

Inuyasha walked through his front door to find his room trashed and his door broken off the hinges. "Do i even want to know what happened..."

He said to himself as he threw his sweatshirt onto his bed. He grabbed his auto body text book off the small shelf in the corner. "Oh shit school

starts next week...." He said quietly. He heard the door open and close. "oh great..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. A small barely dressed figure

appeared in his door way. It took him a minute to figure out who it was. "Rin? what do you want?" He asked walking over to her. "You." She

answered pushing him against the wall and kissing him. Inuyasha pulled away from her slightly "Woahhh what are you doing your Sesshomaru's

girl." He said grimacing. "Sesshy doesn't have to know this can be between just you and me." Rin said pushing Inuyasha down on his bed and

stradding him. "Rin stopp." Inuyasha managed to get out before Rin kissed him. She pinned his arms above his head and continued. There was a

sound of something hitting the floor. Rin stopped kissing Inuyasha to look towards it. Sesshomaru was standing there shopping bags dropped on

the floor. "What do you two think you are doing?" He said emotionlessly. "Man get this bitch off me." Inuyasha yelled towards his brother.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her off the bed and into the hallway. "Get in my room I'll deal with you later." He said. She ran into his

room. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and flung him against the wall. "What the Fuck was that for she was the one raping me control your bitch!"

Inuyasha yelled. "Stay away from here LITTLE BROTHER or I will kill you myself." Sesshomaru said pushing his way by his brother and towards his

room.

Notes from your authoress: Hii everyone sorry its been a while my computer crashed and whiped everything (Including the next 6 chapters i wrote for this story) So now i have to start from scratch. *cries* But dont worry i plan on finishing up this story within the next week. so Keep reading =]


	11. Chapter 11: awareness

Inuyasha grabbed his clothes for the week, and put them in his backpack. "I'm sorry Sesshy. He's the one who came onto me." Rin said from the

next room. "I'm sure. Now get out of my sight." Sesshomaru said slamming the front door behind her. Inuyasha smiled to himself and thought "I

hope she never comes back."

-------------Meanwhile at Kagome's house--------------

Kagome picked up the bottle of bright blue liquid. "Tetsusaiga hairdye, Toxicly powerful even dies on black!" Kagome read outloud. She handed

the bottle to Sango and sat on the chair in the middle of the kitchen floor. "Are you sure you won't mess up?" Kagome asked nevously. "Relax I've

done this a million times." Sango answered pulling Kagome's hair through the streaking cap. Kagome closed her eyes as songo painted the blue

liquid over the streaking cap. "OH SHIT!" Sango yelled. "WHAT!" Kagome jumped up and started freaking out. Sango laughed "Just kidding."

Kagome glared at her giggling room mate. "To our fun filled night free from the guys." Sango said handing Kagome a bottle of red pop faygo, and

getting one for herself out of the fridge.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Sango said putting down her soda. Sango opened the door. It was Rin. "Hello, your Kagome's friend I'm guessing."

She said letting herself in. She walked into the kitchen When she heard Kagom asking who it was. "Just so you know Kagome your little boyfriend

was all over me a little while ago. If it wasn't for Sesshy coming in and interrupting him...he probably would have had his way with me. I mean he

knows that I'm his brothers girlfriend, And besides I'm four years older than him. You kids arn't even drinking age yet. Be a dear and tell him I'm

out of his league. Oh and nice uhm hat." Rin said pointing to the streaking cap. She turned around and walked out the door. Kagome couldn't

believe what she just heard. She took out her phone and started texting Inuyasha.

Kagome: "We need to talk."

Inuyasha: "Sure babe whats up?"

Kagome: "Don't babe me i just had a suprise visiter show up at my door and barge in."

Inuyasha: "Really who was it? Whats wrong? You shound like you've been crying."

Kagome: "Rin just stopped by. She informed me that you were all over her, and that if it wasn't for your brother interrupting, you would've had your way with her."

Inuyasha: "Wow that bitch really said that. It was more like the other way around. Your the only girl for me baby. You know that."

Kagome: "I don't know what to believe. I think you better stay at your house for a while."

Kagome shut her phone off, and cried. Sango hugged her. "I'm sorry hun." Sango said comforting her friend. About ten minutes later Kagome took a shower. Then cried herself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Shopping trouble

A FEW DAYS LATER----------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she walked up the street to the store. "I'm co confused why would he do that to me?

She turned the corner and walked into the automatic doors to the wallmart.

"I need to get a movie to get my mind off Inuyasha." She said to herself.

She walked to the electronics department. "Now what kind of movie do i want."

Kagome skimmed through the isles of movies and computer games when she saw the twilight movie.

"this will do." she said and was reading the back while walking to the registers.

She felt herself bump into someone "Oh I'm sorr.....Sesshomaru?" She looked up at him.

"hello Kagome." He said quietly. "Did you hear what happened?" Kagome asked.

"You mean with Rin and my brother? Ya I witnessed it unfortunately.

Kagome felt herself wanting to cry again.

"As much as I hate my brother...I have to say It wasn't him. Rin was forcing him to do whatever they were doing. I walked in and he was pinned down and squirming trying to get free and he yelled to get my bitch off of him. All of that is the truth. And frankly I'm sick of him being home and moping around its no fun making someone miserable if they already are before i start."

Kagome looked suprised. "Are you sure Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked away.

Kagome put the movie aside and left. She pulled out her phone and called inuyasha.

No answer. She texted him.

" Inuyasha I'm so sorry I was wrong to believe Rin. I love you."

She went home and layed on her bed staring at her cell. "Come on please answer me."

Her phone vibrated, and she opened it happily

"Of course I forgive you Kagome I'll be over soon."

Kagome sighed in relief as she got up and got ready for her favorite person to get there.


	13. Chapter 13: dark desires

_Notes from your authoress: Okay I'm on a roll this week 4 chapters done woot! ok theres a lemon later on in this chaper just warning you. =P_

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door that night, Sango answered. "Oh Inuyasha I was just leaving."

"Kagome is in her room." Sango said walking out the door. Inuyasha walked up the stairs.

He walked over to Kagom's room, and peeked through the open door. "Inuyasha!" kagome said

happily and threw her arms around him. "Cute hair." he said hugging her back. She blushed.

"Ya Sango did it for me." She answered sitting on her bed. Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"Soooo what do u wanna do Inuyasha." Oh hey i brought over a movie." He said reaching into his

usual messanger bag. He handed her the movie. "hmm stay alive. sure we can watch it." Kagome

said putting it in the dvd player, and turning it on. Inuyasha layed back, and stretched. "ahh i

missed this bed." He said smiling as Kagome layed down next to him. The movie started. Kagome

couldnt stop staring at Inuyasha. She felt herself blush. She tried to concentrate on the movie.

Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's arm and tilted her chin up and kissed her. Kagome's stomach flipped

like it did the first time he kissed her that night they all used their fake ID's to get into the club.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha over her, resting her hands on the front of his shoulders as they kissed.

Inuyasha stopped kissing her and went to her neck kissing from her jaw line down to her collarbone.

Kagome felt a rush of pain come from her neck. He was biting her and she liked it, a lot. She let out

little whimpers, and tilted her head upwards. Inuyasha stopped and went back to kissing her. Every

nerve in Kagome's body was going crazy. Kagome pulled Inuyasha's shirt off. "I'm ready." Kagome

whispered in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha said

suprised. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha grinned and grabbed Kagome's hands. He pinned her against

the wall behind her bed, holding her hands above her head. "I can get a little crazy sometimes, are

you still sure." Inuyasha asked his voice a little shaky. She could tell he'd been wanting this for

a long time. She nodded again. Inuyasha Kissed her. His grip on her wrists getting tighter. Inuyasha

let go of her hands, He put one of his hands on her hip and continued making out with her. He

moved his hand down and ran it lightly across the inside of her thigh. Kagome closed her eyes. She

could feel herself getting wet. Inuyasha stopped, and pulled Kagome's shirt off. He unbuttoned her

jeans, and she kicked them off and onto the floor. He layed her back and pulled her panties off.

Kagome blushed, Noticing that the only thing she had left on was her bra. Inuyasha smiled at her

before kissing her again. Kagome felt inuyasha's hand grase her inner thigh right below her pussy.

She gasped as she felt inuyasha's two fingers slam into her. He chuckled at her reaction and

started to pump them in and out of her slowly. He kissed down her toned stomach to right above

her waist. He put her legs over his shoulders and went back to pumping his fingers in and out of her

faster this time. As he did so he leaned his head down and starting licking and nibbling on her clit,

using his tongue ring to every advantage. Kagome gripped at her sheets, and moaned his name. He

fingered her faster and harder. She screamed as she reached her breaking point, and came all over

his hand. Inuyasha stood up, and licked his fingers clean. Kagome layed panting. She kneeled and

unbuttoned Inuyasha's pants. He let both them and his boxers fall. Kagome blushed again as she

saw Inuyasha exposed. He smiled at her. She grabbed his dick and started jerking him off. He

closed his eyes. He almost fell over when he felt kagomes mouth around his dick. She sucked,

and bobbed her head. She almost took his whole length. Inuyasha's body shook a little bit from

pleasure. Inuyasha grabbed a fistful of Kagome's hair and pushed down and pulled up with her

bobbing. Inuyasha groaned pulled out of her mouth before he came. "get on your knees." Inuyasha

told her. She did as she was told. Inuyasha unclipped her bra and flung it. Kagome rested down on

her elbows. "are you ready?" Inuyasha asked still standing. He put the tip of his dick at her

entrance. "mhm." was all Kagome managed to say. Inuyasha slowly pushed his entire length inside

of her. Kagome winced in pain as he started thrusting into her hard, holding on to her hips he pulled

her into him as he thrust forward. Then the pain went away and all she could feel was sheer

ecstasy. She moaned louder and louder as he kept going harder and faster. Again he grabbed

her hair and pulled this time with both hands.. grunting and making little moans himself. He pulled

hard, and forced kagome's head back.

Sango and Miroku walked through the door and sat on the couch.

"Shhh do you hear that?" Sango said to him. THUMP! SQUEAK! THUMP! SQUEAK! THUMP!

THUMP! THUMP! "haha it sure sounds fermilliar like the bed when we fuck." Miroku answered.

They both stayed quiet. "UHHHH INUYASHA!" they both heard Kagomes moans. Sango's mouth

dropped open and she turned bright red. Miroku just laughed. "Damn someone's gettin busy." He

said through his laughter. "I think we better go." Sango said pulling Miroku out the door and into the

car.

Inuyasha pulled out of her and flipped her on her back. Like before she put her legs over Inuyasha's

shoulders. Inuyasha again slammed into her and thrust into her harder and faster than ever. His

fingertips turned white from gripping Kagome's shoulders. Kagome threw her head back, and

had her third orgasm of the night. Inuyasha grunted with every thrust now. He closed his eyes,

and his mouth opened slightly. "Mmmm Fuck Kagome." He moaned as he came, and collapsed

off of her. Both were out of breath. Inuyasha threw the covers over them layed behind her, and put

his arm around her. "I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said tiredly. "I love you too." She said quietly.

Soon they both were asleep.


	14. Chapter 14:Battle scars

Kagome woke up with Inuyasha snoring loudly in her ear. She nudged him lightly. "Huh...

what?" Inuyasha mumbled before drifting back to sleep. Kagome got up, and grabbed her robe off

the floor. She threw it on, and stretched. "Ouch my body really hurts." She thought to herself.

She walked into the bathroom, and rann a hot bath. "Ahhh this feels great." She sank down into

the water and layed her head back to relax. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's ceiling. Trying to get back

to sleep. He just couldn't, "Was last night a dream?" He asked himself. "Ahh why does my back

fucking sting?" He thought shifting his position on her bed. Kagome got out of the tub, and put her

robe back on about an hour later. She saw Inuyasha sleeping on her bed...Still snoring like a bear.

She grabbed her left over tetsusuiga hair dye and put it in Inuyasha's bangs. Being careful not to

wake him. "Aha! I've been wanting to do that he needs more color." She smiled. About fifteen

Minutes she carefully washed it out with a wet face cloth. "WOW thats really bright." She looked

suprised. "This must be because Inuyasha's hair is white/blonde." She thought grabbing her

straightener. "It even works on black!" she mocked the words on the bottle quietly as she dried

Inuyasha's bangs. "That should have come with a warning label." She thought to herself. "Wow he's

a reall strong sleeper." Kagome giggled a little bit. Inuyasha yawned. "Oh hey Kag...ome." :"Uhm

why are youu kneeling over me with a straightener in your hand? more importantly why are your

hands blue?" Kagome jumped a little and just smiled and said. "uhhhh no reason." Inuyasha

yawned again. "Well I don't know but i gotta piss." He said walking towards the bathroom

scratching his head lazily. Kagome turned bright red. "INUYASHA PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK

ON!!!!!!!!" Kagome squeaked blocking him with a pillow. "well youur no fun." Inuyasha smirked, and

turned back around, and went into the bathroom. "Three...Two...One..." Kagome counted off.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed almost as soon as she said zero. "Kagome what did you

do!?" He said from the bathroom. "Well...I uh...Well that is...i thought you would like it." Kagome

stammered. "Well I do but you could have asked. " Inuyasha said putting on his boxers

and leaving the bathroom. Kagome kissed him "See now we match." Kagome said smiling.

He smiled back at her and turned around to pick up his clothes. And thats when she saw it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's back had long, bright red scratched down

both sides. "Did I do that?" She asked herself as Inuyasha spun around instantly. "What?"

Inuyasha said startled. Kagome's mouth hung open. "I uh...I mean...I love you." She smiled trying

to look as innocent as possible. Inuyasha gave her a weird look, and headed for the shower.

Kagome flopped down on her bed. She put on her favorite jeans with rips in the knees. Along with a

black and pink zebra striped shirt. She put her hair up into a high pony tail. She heard the

shower turn on. Steam leaked from the crack under the door. "AAAHHHHHHHH!" Came

Inuyasha's screams from the shower. Kagome put her pillow over her head. "Ugh hot water

hit his back." She mumbled. About a half an hour later Inuyasha came out of the bathroom wearing

Kagome's favorite of all his outfits. A pair of black and white checkered skinny jeans, and a

Nightmare before christmas slim fit tee shirt with jacks's body going down the left side. "Your

lucky I'm a pain whore." He said smirking, and pointing at her. "Ya know it wouldn't have suprised

me as much if I knew it looked like a wearwolf attacked me." He said sarcastically. He sat down

next to Kagome, and took the pillow off her face. His eyes dropped to her neck instantly as soon

as it was visable. "Uhm looks like your not the only one who left ." Inuyasha said

pointing to Kagome's multiple bite marks. Kagome groaned "I knowww." She rolled over, and

fell back asleep. "Heh i must have tired her out." Inuyasha smiled. He layed with Kagome, and

cuddle up to her, and joined her in sleep.

_**Notes from your Authoress: It is 3am right now and i just wrote this so it may suck but thanks for reading guys =]**_


	15. Chapter 15: guys day out

_**Notes from your authoress: Heyy everyone just to let you all know my pc has been down for a bit. I made drawings of my visions of these characters on my deviant art page my name on the site is cemetary-doll if u want to take a look they're in my gallery as the character's name then present day. Thanks for reading ^.^ enjoy.**_

_**Asherz**_

**About an hour later Kagome woke up. She shook Inuyasha lightly, to wake him. He opened his eyes slowly, **

**Then smiled up at her. "Umm Inuyasha it's almost 2pm." Kagome said rubbing her eyes, and yawning. **

"**Wow we really slept all morning." Inuyasha said stretching. He got up, and got dressed. "Hey Kags I'm **

**going to meet up with Miroku. I almost forgot about our plans." He said brushing his hair. "Oh. Where are**

**You two going?" Kagome asked suddenly curious. "Skating. We havn't been to our park in about a year." **

**Inuyasha said before waving goodbye and walking out the door. **

**When he got to the skate park Miroku was sitting over the edge of a bowl smoking a cigarette. "Hey man**

**I thought you quit." Inuyasha said pointing at the cigarette between his lips. "I did but then Sango started **

**And I eventually got back into it. Miroku said flicking the butt, and dropping into the bowl, with Inuyasha **

**Following. After about an hour of skating, they decided to take a break. "So I havn't seen you in work for a **

**While." Miroku pointed out. "Ya Sesshomaru hasn't been putting me on the schedule. Come to think about **

**It if my dad hadn't put it in his will that half of that shop was mine, Sesshomaru would have probably fired **

**me already.**

**Just then they saw someone doing some insane tricks on the half pipe. He was tall his black long hair **

**Up in a high ponytail. He had a folded bandana around his forehead. He wore a pair of baggy jeans with**

**The knees ripped out, and frayed. He finished skating, and got off the pipe. "Hey man that was some sick **

**Skating." Miroku yelled out at him. "Thanks!" The skater yelled back and started walking towards them. **

**The names Kouga. He said sitting next to them and laying his board across his lap. "I'm Miroku, and this is **

**Inuyasha." miroku said pointing at Inuyasha. The three boys talked about girls, cars, video games, and music **

**For what felt like an hour. "Hey I'm planning on having my end of the summer party before senior year **

**Starts. Would you want to come?" Miroku asked Kouga. "Sure, sounds fun." Kouga made a thumbs up. **

**Just then Inuyasha's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hey Kags…..Ya we're just about done but I think I'm **

**Going to sleep at home tonight. Okay. I love you. Bye." Inuyasha hung up, and the three boys got up, and **

**Walked in the direction of their cars. **


	16. Chapter 16: the party

**6 days later**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the hallway, and into the half open door at Miroku's

House. Instantly greeted by blaring music. There were loads of different types of alcohol on

The table in the center of the room. Kagome made two drinks, and gave one to Inuyasha.

"Now it's a party!" Miroku said putting his arm around them, before leaving towards the

Crowd of people. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who grimaced at the taste of the alcohol, but

Kept drinking. Kagome went to look for Sango. Just then Inuyasha was greeted my Kouga.

"Hey did you bring your girl I'm looking forward to meeting her." Kouga said going over to

Where Miroku was. Inuyasha looked over their shoulders and saw that they were getting

Ready to play seven minutes in heaven. Everyone sat in a circle. Inuyasha saw Kagome

come out of a room with Sango. He walked over to her. "hey Kags there's someone here I

want you to meet." He smiled and led her to where Kouga was sitting. "YOU!" Kagome and

Kouga said simultaneously. Inuyasha looked confused. "So you two like know each other?"

Kagome laughed angrily. "Oh ya I know this douche bag all too well." She said storming

Off. "What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha said. Kouga face palmed his self. "She's my

Ex." Kouga turned around and walked in the direction that Kagome went. Inuyasha just sat

There. Mouth agape with surprise. Kouga found Kagome in the next room. He grabbed her

Arm, stopping her from running any further. "Let me go Kouga!!" she said shakily with

Tears running down her cheeks. "I wanna talk to you." He said desperately. She sighed and

Plopped down on a bed in Miroku's room. Kouga shut the door so they could have privacy.


	17. Chapter 17: Kouga

"What do you want Kouga!?" Kagome said irritated. He grabbed her hand. "I never meant to break your

heart." She started crying harder. "Well you did! Now let me go!" She tried to get up only to be quickly

Grabbed and embraced by Kouga. Her eyes shot open =, and she started hitting Kouga. "Get away from me!

I HATE YOU!!!" She yelled. "No you don't." He answered hugging her tighter. Then to his surprise she

hugged him back and continued sobbing.

**Meanwhile…………..**

**Inuyasha searched for his girlfriend. He spotted Sango. "Hey have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. **

"**Oh I think I saw her with Kouga heading in Miroku's room." She answered nervously. "WHAT!" **

**Inuyasha yelled instantly thinking the worst. He barged into the room. "KAGOME!." he yelled in anger **

**Seeing the girl of his dreams in the arms of his new "friend". "Inuyasha." Kagome said letting go of Kouga,**

**And walking towards him. He moved her aside, and walked towards Kouga. "And just what do you think **

**You were doing?" Inuyasha said accusingly. Kouga gave him a weird look. "dude I was just trying to patch **

**Up what happened with us, and fix our friendship. I was apologizing." He said sincerely. Inuyasha grunted, **

**And grabbed Kagome's hand, and left the party with her. **

"**What did he do?" Inuyasha said to her once they were in the car. "Just pretty much what you saw." Kagome **

**Said quietly. She seemed to be deep in thought. Inuyasha stopped in front of her house and kissed her **

**Goodbye before she went back inside, and drove off. When she got inside she layed down on her couch and **

**Instantly fell asleep. It was such a long day for her and she just wanted rest. **

**She woke up a few hours later with Sango and Miroku looking over her. "So what happened with Kouga?"**

**Sango asked when she saw her friend's eyes open. "Ugh nothing we just talked." Kagome said sleepily.**

**She rolled over, and yawned. Sango and Miroku went upstairs, and soon all were asleep for the night.**

**The next morning she woke up to her cell phone ringing obnoxiously in her ear. She ignored it. About a half **

**an hour later her text tone went off. She picked up her phone, and looked at it. "Kouga texted me…" She **

**said sleepily. "Kagome we need to talk, meet me outside of the high school at 4." Kagome read out loud. **

**She looked at the clock. "Shit, it's 2:30 already!" She said throwing on her clothes, brushed her hair, did **

**her makeup, and ran out the door. By the time she had just got to the school, Kouga had already been there **

**For over an hour. "Oh hey Kagome I was starting to think you weren't going to show up." He gave a slight **

**Smile, then sighed in relief. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I woke up pretty late." Kagome said slightly **

**Embarrassed. They walked to the track field and sat down on the bleachers. "Kagome I miss you." Kouga **

**Said suddenly serious. "Well I miss you too, but we can never be what we were ever again. You know that. **

**Kagome looked at the ground. "Why am I getting upset over this!" She thought to herself, and put her head **

**On her knees, after wrapping her arms around them. Kouga put his arm around her. "Kagome please **

**Reconsider." Kouga said pulling her close. "He's so warm." Kagome thought closing her eyes. **


	18. Chapter 18: tear stained cheeks

**Kouga pulled Kagome close, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you get it Kagome?! I LOVE YOU!!**

**Your all I think about….and I just miss you." Kouga blushed lightly at his words. Kagome looked down **

**Feeling guilty. "Kaggie-chan, whats wrong?" Kouga asked, tilting her chin up by his thumb and index **

**Finger. He kissed her lightly, Her stomach flipped, she got Goosebumps, and she got tingles up and down **

**Her spine. She missed his touch, and his kisses. Inuyasha was so strong and rough. But Kouga was always **

**Gentle and treated her like a princess. (Not that Inuyasha didn't treat her like one.) "It's nothing." She **

**Replied so quietly that Kouga had to strain to hear it. Kagome suddenly jumped up when she realized what **

**She was doing. "I'm sorry Kouga, but I really have to go!" Kagome ran away from him, leaving the **

**Confused boy to ponder why she just ran off like that. **

**He got up, and got into his car. Then sped off towards his house. When he walked in he saw Ginta, and **

**Hakkaku playing the 360, as he usually saw when he walked in everyday. "Honeys I'm home." Kouga **

**Said sarcastically. He threw his keys on the table, and looked in the fridge for some food. "Hey Hakkaku**

**Where's dinner?" He said shutting the fridge. "Don't ask me. it's Ginta's job to make dinner today." **

**Yelled Hakkaku over the volume of the halo game they were playing. "Ugh! Whatever!" Kouga said taking**

**Out some ramen. **

**Meanwhile at Kagome, and Sango's house**

**Kagome burst through her door, to find Sango sitting on the couch, watching Degrassi. Kagome plopped**

**Down next to her, and put her head on Sango's shoulder. She sobbed into it. Sango looked confused, but **

**She pat, and rubbed Kagome's back. "What's wrong Kagome, What did Inuyasha do now?!" Asked a very **

**Confused Sango. "It…was..n't….Inu…yasha…" Kagome managed to force out of her sobs. "Ok…now I'm**

**Really confused." Sango replied to her sobbing friend. "Hic…Kouga…He kissed me..and I kissed him back**

…**and now he says he wants me back…and that he loves me." Kagome sounded like her lungs were gonna**

**Pop. Sango hugged her. "I think you need to rest, and think about who you want to be with. Whichever you **

**Choose the boys will have to deal with." Sango helped her upstairs, and into bed.**


	19. Chapter 19:comforting

Kagome laid in bed for what seemed like hours. Finally she decided to get up, and go in the living room.

She laid on the couch, and turned on the TV. It must have been close to 3am. Why was she still up? She

Flipped through the channels. "there's nothing on." She said to herself. She turned off the TV. After about

Thirty minutes she fell asleep, finally resting her red, puffy eyes.

The next morning Inuyasha was at Kagome's door. Sango had called him, and said she was really upset.

Sango opened the door for him, and pointed to the curled up, sleeping girl on the couch. Inuyasha went

To her, and laid behind her. He put his arm around her, and held her tight. "What's wrong Kagome?" He

Thought to himself, as he watched her sleep.

Kagome's eyes shot open. She was sweating. She was having a nightmare. "Kagome are you okay, you were

Tossing, and turning, and whimpering." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome jumped in shock. When had

he gotten here? She shrugged at him. "Just a nightmare." She said cuddling into his chest. Inuyasha ran his

fingers through her silky hair. "It's more than that, Sango said you've been upset all day." Inuyasha said.

She sighed. "Wanna talk about it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "Its just something that

Happened earlier, I'm fine now." She said kissing him. Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome you know, if this is going to work you have to be honest with me." He said after a while of silence.

Kagome started to cry again. Then she finally managed to word together her situation. "Well I went to go

Meet up with Kouga, and he pulled me against him and kissed me. I just sort of blanked, and kissed him

Back." She leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'm sorry you must hate me now." She said shakily. "I would

Never hate you Kagome." Inuyasha held her tighter. "Your everything to me." Kagome closed her eyes,

And listened to Inuyasha's heart beat. "However, I can't stand that two faced fuck Kouga." He said scoffing.

"Your mine, and no one else can have you. They'll die trying." Kagome blushed at his reaction.

**Meanwhile at kouga's house…..**

**There was a loud knock at the door. Ginta paused his game, and ran to open it. A small girl of about five **

**foot two was standing in the doorway. She had bright green eyes, and dark red hair, that was up in high **

**pigtails. "Is Kouga around?" She asked. "I'm Ayame. His fiancé." **


	20. Chapter 20:Ayame

Notes from your authoress: Heyy guys. So this is the 20th chapter *phew* longest one of my stories on here so far =) I hope your all enjoying it. I've also added a new story if u want to look. It's a cross over of Inuyasha, yu yu hakusho, and rurouni kenshin. It would be great if u could give me advise on it. Its been hard to type lol. I tried to take a different approach to the story line. The story is called the princess who dared to be different. 

Well heres chapter 20 enjoy 

Ashley

"WHAT! Kouga doesn't have a Fiancé!" Hakkaku screamed dropping his jaw. "Oh yes he does." Ayame 

Said waving a finger at him. She let herself in, and sat on the couch. "I'll just wait here until he gets back 

Then." She picked up the xbox controller. "Okay who wants to face me?" She laughed. 

* * *

Kouga walked through the busy mall. "Its gotta be around here somewhere!" He said to himself. 

"Finally!" He said walking into a hot topic. He picked out some new gauges, and left. 

He drove home, and walked in. "OH…MY…GOD!!!!!!!!!!" He said dropping his keys. "Oh 

Hey baby." Ayame said getting up, and heading over to Kouga. "whaa..how..what are you doing here!?" 

Kouga asked stammering. "So its true then. You are engaged!" Ginta blurted out. "Wha? NO!" He looked 

Like his head was going to blow. He gabbed Ayame's arm, and pulled her into his room. She sat on his bed,

And pouted. "We are too engaged. Why did you lie to your friends?" She scowled at him. "Ayame we were 

Thirteen when I asked you to marry me. Things have changed. Its been five years." Kouga said sitting next 

To her. "And I've saved my purity for you. I've held on to your promise for all these years." Kouga sighed. 

"There's someone else." Kouga said looking at the ground. Ayame held his hand. 

"Just think about it okay?" Kouga nodded, and Ayame went back into the living room with the guys. 

"Kagome is the only person I love, and Ayame can't ever change that. Although Ayame has gotten really 

Cute, and has umm developed" Kouga thought to himself in his room. 

Kouga went into the living room, and told Ayame to come for a drive with him. She happily followed her

Favorite person in the world. 

They drove around for a bit, then reached a park. Kouga got out, Ayame followed. She sat on a swing, and 

Kouga pushed her. "Aya…..You know I love you…I'm just really confused right now…its been so long."

Ayame looked back at him. "You were my first, and only love Kouga." Kouga leaned down and kissed her

For the first time in five years. "Kouga look at the moon!" Above them was a huge full moon, with a 

Rainbow stretching across it, and into the night sky. "A lunar rainbow…" Kouga said in awe. He picked 

Ayame up bridal style, and they both laid in the grass. Star gazing on the night of the beautiful lunar 

Rainbow.


	21. Chapter 21:school

**A week later………….**

The little blue cards containing their class schedules arrived in Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku's mail boxes.

School was starting the next day. Senior year! The girls were shopping for new clothes, when Miroku, and

Inuyasha were getting in final skating sessions, and parties of the summer. "I cant believe I never noticed

Inuyasha in school before. Well he said he barely showed up but still." Kagome said to Sango as they

Shopped. Sango shrugged "I've never seen him or Miroku there.." She said picking up a backpack.

They left the mall. Their arms were loaded with bags. Kagome got on the bus with Sango, and they headed

For home.

The next day they all met in front of the school. Inuyasha had picked up Kagome, and took her to school.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, and swore angrily. Kouga was walking towards them. But who was that? There

Was a young girl with him, walking holding his hand. She was a lot shorter than him, with long red pigtails.

She was wearing a white belly shirt, and skirt, and white boots. She had a purple flower in her hair. They

Came up to Kagome. "Hey guys this is my girlfriend Ayame." Kouga introduced the girl now hiding behind

Kouga, and blushing. "Awe how cute." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha calmed down knowing that his

Relationship with Kagome wasn't in danger anymore. "So are we friends again?" Inuyasha said holding

Out his hand. "Sure." Kouga said shaking it. "So what year are you Ayame?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Um I'm in tenth." Ayame said timidly. They talked for a bit more, and the bell rang. They all Went inside

Crowded school for their first day.

Kagome, and Sango wound up being in two of them same classes. Much to Inuyasha's discontent he only

Got to see Kagome in his lunch period.

**Six hours later………**

"Wow that day dragged on by…" Kagome said meeting Inuyasha behind the school. "Tell me about it. It's 

Our first day, and my stupid Biology teacher gave me three pages of homework." Inuyasha sighed. They got 

Into Inuyasha's car, and drove to Kagome's house.

Inuyasha dropped his backpack ok the floor in Kagome's living room. Kagome plopped down on her couch. 

"Ahhh feels so good to be home." She said stretching. Inuyasha sat down next to her, and kissed her. He 

Wrapped his arms around her waist when she put hers around his neck. He broke apart from her for a 

Second. "So much better than school." He said with a one sided grin then went back to kissing her. 


	22. Chapter 22: Trouble

Inuyasha couldn't stop grinning. Kagome fell asleep on his lap. She stretched, and put her arms

around his waist as she slept. Inuyasha brushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her cheek.

"At least Kouga's now spoken for." He said quietly.

Miroku pulled Sango close. They were watching the stars, and cuddling on a blanket with Sango

resting between his legs with her head on his chest. "So Sango, you're going to be eighteen soon

right?" Miroku asked. "Mhm." Sango was nearly sleeping. She snuggled closer into his warmth.

"Sango, I want you to move in with me." Miroku said smiling. "But Miroku that's a big step isn't it?"

Sango said completely surprised. "Yes but I'm sure of it. I always want you near me." Miroku blushed a

Bit, and hid his face. "I'm sorry Sango, I'm not that good at these kind of things. But I'm positive of my

feelings for you. Please consider it." Miroku gave her an embarrassed smile. Sango cupped his face in

her hands, and kissed him deeply. "Why not I'm already there all the time." She giggled then smiled for

what seemed like the millionth time that night.

Kouga, and Ayame were walking in their favorite park. Ayame looked at the ground. "You like that girl

don't you?" Ayame asked Kouga quietly. "What are you talking about Aya?" Kouga stopped to give her

a concerned look. "Kagome…I've seen the way you look at her…… I'm just your past right?" Ayame sat on

a swing and was swaying back and fourth slightly. Ayame got quiet as a single tear made it's way down her

face. Kouga didn't know what to say to her. He just walked behind her and embraced her. Ayame didn't hug

him back. She just tensed up under his touch. "Aya I do love Kagome…I had forgotten how much you meant

to me from all those years you weren't around. But you reminded me of just that." She reached up, and

lightly placed her hands on his arms that were still around her. "But she means more to you than I do."

She cried harder. Kouga kissed the top of her head, and picked up the sobbing girl to take her home.

The next morning Inuyasha decided to walk to school because he was low on gas. On the way he decided to

Take a little detour through the park. He heard light footsteps from behind him, and swung his head around.

About three feet from him stood Ayame. She continued walking towards him. "Hey Ayame." Inuyasha

offered to walk the rest of the way to school with her. "Inuyasha…How much do you love Kagome?"

Inuyasha blinked a few times, and stammered out. "Well..I love her more than anything. Where is this all

Coming from?" She sighed "Kouga is in love with her. I can tell when I look at him when he sees her."

Inuyasha clenched his fists again. "Well Kagome no longer feels anything for him." Ayame reluctantly

kept to herself the rest of the way. Kagome hugged Inuyasha when they arrived at school. "Why are you

trembling Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "It's nothing." Inuyasha released her, and walked into school.

Leaving Kagome standing puzzled, and alone. Kouga avoided Ayame as best as he could, and followed

suit.


	23. Chapter 23:Track Practice

Kouga ran around the gym. As always he finished his laps long before any of his other team mates. He was

the schools' fastest track star. "Hey coach I'm going to buy a drink." He yelled over his shoulder before

exiting the gym. Kouga took off down the hall to the vending machines. All of a sudden he felt himself

get spun around, and slammed into the wall. His body hit so hard that the wind was forced out of him.

He coughed a little trying to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with

Inuyasha, who was staring coldly at him. "Wh-at The Fu-ck was that fo-rr?" Kouga forced out in a strangled

voice. Inuyasha grabbed him by the shirt, and slammed him into the wall again. "Awe did that hurt bitch?"

Inuyasha asked before punching Kouga hard in the stomach, making him double over. Inuyasha kicked him

in the back of the knees making him fall over completely. "Stay-The-Fuck-Away-From-Kagome!"

Inuyasha slammed his foot hard into Kouga's ribs with every word before turning, and leaving

Kouga there. Kouga groaned, and forced his body to move, and get up. He winced as he made his way back

to the gym. "What in the world happened to you!" The coach said completely shocked. "It's nothing."

Kouga said Grabbing his stuff. He hobbled to his car, and drove home.

"Inuyasha…You've been really quiet today. Is something bothering you?" Kagome asked handing

The guilty looking boy a bowl of ice cream. She sat next to him with her own bowl on her lap, and turned

on the TV. Inuyasha shook his head before eating a small spoonful of his treat. Kagome laid her head on his

Shoulder. "Happy fifth month anniversary." She cooed. Inuyasha sighed, and tried to pay attention to the

movie. "Kags….I may have messed up bad today…" He finally said when he couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome looked up at him with curiosity gleaming in her huge chocolate eyes. He looked guiltily into them

with his own amber ones. "What did you do Inuyasha…?" He sighed. "I jumped Kouga today. I may have

broke a couple ribs." Kagome's mouth dropped. "Why…did…you…do…that?" Pain lined her voice.

She couldn't believe her kind hearted boyfriend was capable of something so horrible.

He shook his head and started to explain. "Ayame and I were talking this morning. She said that Kouga still

loves you. And that he was only with her out of pity. I couldn't handle it, and lost control." He said hanging

his head in shame. Kagome stood up, pulling him with her. "Inuyasha GET OUT!" she screamed, and

shoved him out the door. "But Kago.." He was cut off by the door slamming in his face.

The phone on Kouga's nightstand rang loudly, waking him out of his peaceful sleep.

"Hello." He yawned.

"Kouga are you alright!?" Kagome's voice rang loud in his ear.

"I'm fine don't worry about it Kagome."

"Shut up! I'm coming over!" She said half crying before hanging up.

Kouga blinked a few times before hitting the end button on his phone.

"Oh…kay?" He said to himself.


	24. Chapter 24:Kouga's

Kagome walked up to Kouga's door, and knocked loudly. Hakkaku opened the door and greeted her

warmly. "Kagome!" He said hugging her tightly. "Hi Hakkaku. How have you been?" Kagome smiled, and

let herself in. She walked straight to Kouga's room without even letting Hakkaku answer. Kouga was fast

asleep when she opened the door, and slowly made her way in. she sat on the edge of his bed, and lightly

shook his shoulder to wake him. "Kag…ome?" He said after opening his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome looked teary eyed. "You dummy!" She said hugging him tightly. Kouga winced a bit before

hugging her back. "Uhh Kagome my ribs are a little sore.." He said after a couple minutes. Kagome relesed

him. "I'm sorry for what Inuyasha did to you." She started crying again. "Don't worry about it Kagome." Kouga hugged her again."But it's my fault…" Kagome said weakly.

Kouga lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "It's not your fault." He said before lowering his lips to

hers. Kagome tensed for a second then relaxed, and accepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

Without breaking the kiss he laid her down next to him. She let her arms drop to her sides as Kouga kissed

her jaw line, and her neck then back to her mouth again. Kagome broke the kiss, and took in a long breath

of air. "Kouga I need to stop you there." Kouga looked a bit disappointed but then laid down next to her,

and embraced her. "Okay Kagome." Kagome snuggled into his warmth, and found herself dozing off.

Meanwhile at Miroku's house……..

"Dude she fucking went to Kouga's house! I know he's going to try something!!" Inuyasha said pacing in

Miroku's living room. "Why don't you just call her…?" Sango said coming into the room.

"Like she'd answer! She hates my guts right now!" Inuyasha said burying his face into his hands.

"Well I don't blame her!" Sango said harshly thumping Inuyasha on the head. Who just sat there in self

misery. Sango picked up her phone, and dialed Kagome's number.

"Kagome your boyfriend is over here crying like a bitch can u come get him out of here?" Sango said bluntly

"NO! I don't even want to look at him anymore!" Kagome snapped before hanging up on her friend.

Back at Kouga's…………….

Kagome flung her phone to the floor. And turned back to Kouga. "I missed you." She whispered to the

sleeping boy next to her before drifting back into a deep sleep.

The next morning at school Inuyasha Moped up the hallways, and into homeroom. He slumped into his seat.

"Inuyasha you're late!" His teacher said pointing towards the door. Inuyasha got up, and went to in-house

detention. Normally he would have told that teacher off but he just wasn't feeling up to arguing today.

He went outside, and lit a cigarette. He hadn't smoked in a long time but last night started up again.

"You know those things are going to kill you someday." Came a small voice from behind him.

"PISS OFF!" He said taking a long drag. "Wow you're really beat up about this whole thing huh?"

Came the voice again. This time it was in front of him. It was Kikyo. "Look Kikyo I'm not in the mood for

you today." Inuyasha said bitterly. Kikyo scoffed. "BAKA!! I didn't come over here to bother you. I came to

help you with whatever's bothering you." Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "My girlfriend is just mad at me that's

all."

Kikyo scowled. "Did you apologize yet?" Inuyasha shook his head. "She's ignoring me."

Meanwhile…..

Kagome tapped her pencil on her desk angrily. She just couldn't concentrate on her quiz. "Damn it Inuyasha

get out of my brain!" She yelled in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking of him all day!! Finally she

couldn't take it anymore, and stormed out of the class room. A few seconds later she came to an abrupt halt

in the middle of the hallway as she smacked into someone. "Oh I'm sor……." She stopped talking when she

looked up, and was face to face with Inuyasha. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Inuyasha helped her up,

"Kagome please listen to me…" He bagan. "I….forgive you." She said hugging him, and sobbing into his

chest. He smiled down at her. "I promise not to be so jealous anymore."


	25. Chapter 25:Serenity

………**TEN YEARS LATER…………**

Kagome, and Sango smiled at each other as they watched their children play. Little Sanokua was

swinging on the large Jungle gym they had all pitched in to buy for them. She squealed as Kainu snuck

behind her, and hugged her tightly. They were both eight but Sanokua was a couple of months older than

Kainu was. He stuck out his tongue, and licked her cheek. "Your gonna be my girlfriend Sano!" Kainu

giggled as Sanokua screamed out "EWW gross get offa mee!"

"What a ladies man." Sango laughed at the sight before them

"Just like his daddy was." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha who was lounging with Kouga, and Miroku

on the small patio. Ayame walked out of the back door holding a small blushing girl's hand. "Ayako want

to go play with the others?" She hid behind her mothers leg, before shaking her head. "Come on Ayako we

can play Catch!" Kainu yelled over to her finally letting Sanokua out of his hug. Ayako hesitated for a little

while before letting go of Ayame's hand, and going to the other children. She was only five, and she was

very shy.

Ayame sat down on the chair next to Kouga. "Wow they're growing up so fast Kainu is already out of his

cootie faze." Ayame sighed happily, and leaned her head on Kouga's shoulder. Kagome smiled, and

handed Ayame a soda from the small cooler. "Yes but they're all getting to be such good friends." Their

thoughts we're interrupted by the sound of whining. "NO ITS MY BALL!" Kainu yelled pulling one of

Ayako's long dark red pigtails. "Oh boy.." Kouga said sighing, and going to get his daughter. "Looks like

he got his daddy's temper to." Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Lets hope Sanokua takes after her mother!" They all laughed as Mirokku's grin faded

into a pout. Life was good!

………….THE END…………………..

Notes from your authoress: (-.-) Phew I've been working on this forever! Its finally done! It was hard to blend the parents names for their kids especially Inuyasha and Kagome's son's name. I hape you all enjoyed it! I know I had fun writing it. Reviews make me SMILE! (= 

Thanks again for reading! Tune in to my next story "the Princess" It should be done a lot sooner than this one was. Okay well I'm done rambling now -.- 

Cya


End file.
